miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Luki-Lukrecja/@comment-28764669-20180604163440/@comment-28441792-20180724185748
Teraz cuś o Camp Camp (i żeby nie było, jak coś napiszesz, bo pisze to jeden pod drugim XDDD) Camp Camp: Jest to obóz dla dzieci, który tak naprawdę jest obozem wszystkich i żadnych dziedzin. Założycielem jest taki facet którego imienia zapomniałam ale ma nazwisko Campbel, co tak naprawdę się obóz nazywał Camp Campbel ale "bel" odpadło XDD. Jest tam dwójka opiekunów - David, wiecznie "Because I'm happy", zmotywowany, kocha środowisko i las i campy i w ogóle próbuje wszystkie dzieci przekonać do campu ale NAHHH PO CO XD, w ogóle typek typ wrażliwca - taki dzieciak wbił mu nóż w łapkę to zaczął biedak płakać :'d, w ogóle, jak w całym camp campie klną to on jako jedyny nic, never, jedyne co w 2 sezonie zrobił to gdy Max zabrał mu telefon i umówił go z taką typiarą to jak go porzuciła i na końcu jak sie dowiedział że ma innego to zaczął walić w niego krzesłami w restauracji XDD. Drugą opiekunką jest Gwen - nie lubi być opiekunką, próbowała znaleźć jakąkolwiek prace, ma w szafce praktycznie że packet dimension z papierami z odrzuceniami o pracę XDDD taki człowiek ponurak, za to rzeczy z Netflixa i taka gore akcja - jak najbardziej XDD ma zaliczoną psychologie - nie przydatne w życiu i reszta o tym wie XDD No ale idziemy do dzieci! Max, co już wspominałam - taki typowy huligan, chce zwiać z campu, niczego się nie boi oprócz.... WELP NIE XDDDD TO CO TAM BYŁO XDDDDD, NO, uznajmy że rzeczywistości, jak to ktoś tam uznał (albo narrator albo nwm XD)., smutas, rodzice mają go w nosie (arty na tumblru gdzie jego rodzicami jest david i gwen), ma pluszowego misia. Nikki - dziewczyna, typ - zwierzyniec XD nie no dziewczynka z dziczy dosłownie adventure 4life, nie wiem czy jest ktoś kto jej nie lubi XD. Jest też z głownej 3 dzieci Neil - typowy nerd, tylko że nie typowy, bo jak sie wnerwi to klnie xD nie uznaje magii, w 2 sezonie bodajże wyprał dzieciom mózgi prawie że i w ogóle xD. Są też inne dzieci. Dolph - artist but Hitler XD, Nurf - liczy się tylko nerf (aka rzuca nożami, ANGER 8TB), Nerris - RPG 4life feat Magiaaaaaaa elfy i w ogóle, Harrison - iluzjonista, Preston - BYĆ ALBO NIE BYĆ OTO JEST PYTANIE, Ered - barbie motocyklistka, Space Kid..... XDDD SPACE KID TO SPACE KID XDDD SPACE 4LIFE (tia David, to wcale nie tak że w papierach w jednym odcinku pisząc jego prawdziwe imie i nazwisko (Neil Armstrong) to skreśliłeś i wpisałeś Space Kid, WCAAALE XDDD) Oprócz dzieci są jeszcze dzieci z 2 innych campów których nazw zapomniałam, ale jeden jest w lesie i takim jest głupim pseudo wojskiem a w 2 jest "Barbie i akademia księżniczek" XD No ale w Camp Campie jest jeszcze przykładowo Kwatermistrz, taki stary facet z hakiem zamiast ręki który odwala tą najgorszą robotę XD No i jest Jasper, czyli duszek z wyspy strasznej, który był kolegą Davida z jego młodości, i hej, niektórzy ludzie chcą wiecznej młodości? On jest wiecznie młody XDD. No a Campbel... no, premierem rosji np został XDDDD a rodzice Ered to 2 agenci (2 facie) XD. AAA zapomniałabym, jest jeszcze Danielek ( ͡° w ͡°) - Daniel, to taki David z wyglądu tylko że on jest blondynem a tamten nie, w ogóle, on jest z sekty XDD i nosi białe ubranko i prawie przejął dzieci bo im mózgi wyprał W SAUNIE XDDD i MIAŁ NUŻ KUCHENNY PRZECINEK XDDDD. I śpiewał z Davidem i on ma skrzypce a David ma gitare i... no, wpisz se w yt "camp camp better than you" XDDDD. W ogóle. Prawie. Wiesz czemu prawie? Na końcu robił pącz. i ''oklaski ''GO WYPIŁ. A tam był kool-aid. Wypił ze świadomością trucizne i aż go karetka powiozła XDDD